


impasse

by KIBITZER



Series: at the intersection of ideals and impulse [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: I GUESS WE WILL HAVE TO SHARE IT..........., Multi, glynderpin, oh no there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIBITZER/pseuds/KIBITZER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She says she only has one room available now.” Ozpin’s eyebrows pulled together briefly and he bit his lip. Troubled, to say the least. “We…could just sleep in the car, if you want.”<br/>“I am not sleeping in the car with you and,” Glynda jabbed her thumb in Cinder Fall’s general direction, “her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	impasse

**Author's Note:**

> im finally contributing to glynderpin hell with the Most Important Trope

Glynda still wasn’t sure how she – or Ozpin, for that matter – had ended up in this situation. Starting out as an unwilling holiday-turned-hunt, the weekend had quickly spiraled away into something akin to a road trip with unexpected company. Of course, she blamed Ozpin for making her go on a so-called vacation in the first place, but the blame also lay in the hands of Cinder Fall, for causing an incident and forcing them to track her down in the middle of their trip. With her in tow – shockingly peacefully, all things considered – there was little to do but turn back and head home.

Certainly, Glynda had her suspicions about Cinder’s cooperation. She was, after all, more than strong enough to pick a fight and get away from them, had she really wanted to. However, as soon as she saw them, Cinder dropped her weapons and came along without as much as a single trade of blows. Glynda grit her teeth, trying not to remember the last time the three of them had met, trying not to connect the dots between the self-satisfied smirk on Cinder’s face and the memory of back then.

That had been, by far, the best birthday party Glynda had ever attended. Despite the fact that good portions of the later evening were lost to her in a haze of alcohol, she still remembered the look on James’ face when she and Ozpin left with international criminal Cinder Fall.

Still. That was just…a one time thing. She had no idea what the woman was planning now. Cinder’s smirk seemed to burn into the back of Glynda’s neck even from across the hotel lobby.

Ozpin, on the other hand, did not seem too hung up on Cinder’s suspiciously easy capture. He concerned himself with more important things, like making sure everybody had eaten and rested enough. For the sake of appeasing him, Glynda found herself at a hotel, waiting at the reception desk while Ozpin negotiated with the clerk. They had a reservation for the next day, intended as a rest stop on their way home from Ozpin’s ridiculous _vacation_ , and the receptionist seemed to be having trouble replacing it with something available _now_. Especially considering how they were now in need of two rooms, or in a pinch, one with three beds.

Cinder had been more than content to take a seat in the lobby and let them do the negotiations. It was a busy weekend, and Cinder seemed to enjoy watching the guests hurrying in and out, like a cat absorbed entirely by a laser pointer on the wall. Glynda clicked her tongue, leaning on the desk heavily. She was too tired to pay attention to Ozpin’s conversation with the clerk, but not tired enough to admit defeat and go sit down with Cinder. Eventually, he caught her attention, bringing her back to present time with a hand shaking her shoulder.

“She says she only has one room available now.” Ozpin’s eyebrows pulled together briefly and he bit his lip. Troubled, to say the least. “We…could just sleep in the car, if you want.”

“I am _not_ sleeping in the car with you and,” Glynda jabbed her thumb in Cinder Fall’s general direction, “ _Her_.” She turned to the receptionist with as much of a polite smile as she could manage. “We’ll take it.”

While Glynda received three copies of the same key card for the door, Ozpin beckoned Cinder Fall over to the desk. She heard him explain the situation, but no reply from Cinder beyond an amused chuckle.

“I suppose it is the easiest way to keep an eye on you,” Glynda said a little louder than necessary as they entered the empty elevator.

“The lady sounds much too flustered,” Cinder replied.

“I don’t know what you’re planning, Cinder, but–“

The banter was interrupted by the elevator bell and Ozpin’s quiet hum. “We’ll all feel better after some rest,” he said, taking the chance to speak. “I’m sure.”

“Certainly,” Cinder agreed smoothly.

“Be plain with me,” Glynda said as they walked down the thickly carpeted hallway. “Are you or are you not planning something illegal, which I should immediately throw you out the nearest window for?”

“Business or pleasure?” Ozpin joked.

“You’re so paranoid.” Cinder dismissed Glynda with a flippant wave of her hand. Afterwards, that same hand fell on Glynda’s back, fingers casually splayed over her shoulder blades. “In the words of your dear husband – pleasure.”

“Everyone is taking a vacation except you, Glyn,” Ozpin said.

“You two are unbearable.” Glynda yawned, covering her mouth with her hand and then checking her wristwatch. “It’s late.”

“We only have the one room,” Ozpin reminded them as they reached their door. “Don’t get your expectations up.”

He was right to say that, but Glynda didn’t care. Just seeing a bed was enough for her at this point. They had been driving all day, and between worrying about Cinder’s schemes and taking turns in the driver’s seat with Oz she hadn’t had time to sleep.

“There’s one bed. I don’t care what you two do, but I’m going to sleep in it.”

To be fair, it was a double bed, but she left the logistics of it up to Ozpin and Cinder. Glynda shrugged out of her jacket and pulled off her boots, and before anyone could stop her, she was in bed.

“She gets really cranky when she’s sleepy and she’s trying to spare us,” Ozpin said, and irritation crept up like a snake in her mind. She batted it aside, too determined to get some rest to pick a fight, even when Cinder stifled a giggle and called her cute.

Glynda could hear them taking off their own jackets and shoes and talking quietly – out of courtesy to her, it seemed, they kept their voices low, and she couldn’t make out the words.

If they wanted to make a big discussion out of this bed thing, she would let them. In her opinion, she was too old to concern herself or feel embarrassed. At this point in her career, she had done and seen far more embarrassing things in the field than innocently sharing a bed at a hotel. Glynda yawned again, and the whispered discussion stopped.

“Your husband keeps trying to be unnecessarily courteous,” Cinder announced at normal speaking volume. “Tell him to cut it out and go to bed.”

“Both of you go to bed, for all I care,” Glynda grumbled back. “Fuck, it isn’t that difficult, you two.”

“He got distracted telling me a story about you.”

She could hear the smile in Ozpin’s voice. “I was telling her about when you got so sick you were barely conscious, but I still had to _force_ you to take the day off work.”

“Don’t tell her that,” Glynda said. “I can feel her being smug at my weakness from over here.”

“I thought it was cute!”

“God. Even worse. Are you two going to shut up and go to sleep, or what?”

No one said anything to that, but seconds later, the shuffle of clothing and bed sheets signaled that her prayers had finally been heard. Finally, some peace and quiet.

“Oz and I are both too stubborn for this, you know,” Cinder said after a moment, her voice uncomfortably close. “If both of us keep insisting on letting the other one have the bed, there’s no choice but share. Scoot over, Glynda; you’re hogging the entire left side.”

Glynda grumbled, but scooted. Cinder was warm against her back.

“Good night,” Ozpin said.

“Fuck you,” Glynda said. “All of this is your fault.”

“Good night, Oz,” Cinder said.

Of course, they all knew that whatever cross words Glynda said meant nothing, but Ozpin still had to get in one last quip just to counter her. “I told you she gets cranky.”

* * *

Glynda awoke from the blinding light shining through the window, raising herself up on one elbow with a frustrated frown. Of course they had forgotten to draw the curtains the night before. No one had even thought of it. She grumbled and gave a flick of her finger. Her Semblance was not delicate or precise this early, but the curtains slid haphazardly together, blocking out most of the light. Satisfied, Glynda settled back down, squinting at her wristwatch. It was early. Far too early.

A light, steady snore let her know that the sunlight had not interrupted Ozpin’s sleep, at least. If she was lucky, she could squeeze in another hour or two of rest. She was surprised to find herself much closer to the edge of the bed than she remembered, and wondered for a moment if she would have fallen out if she hadn’t woken up.

It was only then she fully remembered the room situation from the night previous, and she tensed briefly at the realization that she couldn’t seem to get any sound cue that Cinder was still there. Had she left? Or rather, the proper word would be “escaped”, Glynda supposed.

She moved, but as soon as she tried to turn around a sleepy grumble from underneath the covers warned her not to go on. Relief washed in over Glynda’s mind, followed quickly by pure concern at how excited she was to find this criminal curled up between herself and Ozpin. She hadn’t been able to hear Cinder’s breath from underneath the covers. When Glynda lifted the covers, however, a sliver of gold opened to stare at her. She put the blankets back.

Ozpin was on his side facing her, looking as peaceful in sleep as he did awake. He had always been more of a cuddler than Glynda had ever been. He was lucky that Cinder didn’t seem to mind. Glynda was beginning to piece together the situation now. She herself didn’t find it easy to sleep if it was too hot, and had most likely scooted away from Cinder’s above normal body temperature. Ozpin, on the other hand, liked to be as cozy as possible. And to him, cozy meant warm. Glynda scooted back towards the middle, feeling much colder now that she was awake, and sighed.

This smug little fire witch would probably never let them forget this. She felt Cinder’s arm draping around her waist and closed her eyes in part defeat and part exasperation.

It was all Ozpin’s fault, somehow; she was sure of that. She always told him vacations were a waste of time.

But for now, she might as well waste another few hours, she supposed.


End file.
